Awake
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: 12 year old kagome looses her father what happens in high school with a silvered haired hanyou will she crack under his pressure or will he teach her what it feels to be loved
1. Awake chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Me-why cant i have him why just tell me

Judge-this court finds you guilty of contempt of stealing rumiko takahashi show inuyasha takahashi

Me-bitch your just mad because you cant have him neither so shove it up your ass

Crowd-*GASP*

Judge-listen just because your not happy doesnt mean i cant be happy so lets team up and KILL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Crowd-YEAAAAAAA

Me-the hell just happened

everyone leaves except me i fly away

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Im kagome higurashi i used to be happy and nerdy until my dad died when he died he told me not to cry for him

 _flashback*_

 _* **CRASH***_

" _WHERE IS HE WHERE IS MY HUSBAND" Kaori screamed at the nurses as they all pointed down a hall my mom ran down the hall i was only twelve then so i followed her and once i made it she was crying by the door my mom was strong and rarely cried so i was shocked to see her breakdown like this so i walked in and saw my father hooked up to a heart monitor and lots of tubes i walked over to him he grabbed my hand as i cried though i was twelve i knew he was dying so i cried he took his other hand and wiped away my tears and said_

 _"my angle please look at me" i shook my head no so he took my chin lifted it up and smiled at me_

 _"Dont cry for me be strong just like me take care of this family my little angle" i was both scared and happy so i nodded my head yes then he died right in front of me my smile that was once there faltered to a frown as i broke down crying five nurses came in three took my dad away while two tried to stop both me and my mom from running after my dead dad._

 _*flashback ends*_

After that day i listened to my father and never cried after that day i hid all my emotions became distant cold and bad.

 **TBC...**

Me-So judge am i free to go

Judge-for the fortieth time no

Me-oh come on

 **Judge-I SAID NO SHUT UP GAHHHHH**

Me-GAHHHHH Geez ok ok DAMN.


	2. Awake chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kagome woke up to her phone alarm clock so she pressed dismissed got up and walked to the bathroom taking a quick shower then simply brushing her teeth then she brushed her long wavy hair into a ponytail she walked out grabbed her pink bra and panties then she went into her closet and put on a white long sleeve shirt that said **"I'll sleep when im dead"** with a black leather jacket some skinny black jeans her black and white converses and her black cap that said **"K.H.BAD=SAVAGE"** she grabbed her black bag and headphones then she went downstairs to the kitchen grabbed a poptart and ran out the door she didnt feel like driving so she walked to school she wasnt far anyways so she didnt mind when she made it there kids were already there so she speed walked past them though she could still hear there whispering she still continued foward once she found the main office she walked in got her schedule and locker combination once she put her bag up she looked at her schedule to see where the music room was once she found it she started singing a song her dad sung to her when she wad to afraid to sleep.

"Lost Boy" by Ruth B.

 _There was a time when i was alone nowhere to go and no place to call home my only friend was the man in the moon and even sometimes he would go away to then one night as i closed my eyes i saw a shadow flying high he came to me with the sweetest smile told me he wanted to talk for a while he said peter pan thats what they call me i promise that you'll never be lonely ever since that day *piano* i am a lost boy from neverland usually hanging out with Peter pan and when were bored we play in the woods always on the run from captain hook run run lost boy they say to me away from all of reality neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free he sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe believe in him and believe in me Together We Will Fly Away in a cloud of green to your beautiful destiny As we soar above the town that never loved me I realized I finally had a family soon enough we reach Neverland peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day *piano* I am a Lost Boy from Neverland usually hanging out with Peter Pan and when were bored we play in the woods always on the run from Captain Hook run run lost boy they say to me away from all of reality neverland is home to lost boys like me are free neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free Peter pan tinker bell wendy darling even captain hook you are my perfect story book neverland i love you so you are now my home sweet home forever a lost boy at last peter pan tinker bell wendy darling even captain hook you are my perfect story book neverland i love you so you are now my home sweet home forever a lost boy at last and for always i will say i am a lost boy from neverland usually hanging out with Peter pan and when were bored we play in the woods always on the run from captain hook run run lost boy they say to me away from all of reality neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free_

After she stopped singing and playing the piano she stood up only to be applauded by people who gather around she flushed a little then gained her composure she grabbed her iPhone,phone,ipod and headphones and then pushed her way through the small crowd then she headed to her first class science.

 **TBC...**


	3. Awake chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Before she went to science she went to her locker picked up her bookbag and then went to science she walked to the back of the class and sat near the window she knew class didnt start for the next fifteen minutes so she grabbed her note pad and color pencils put her headphones in and started to draw a picture of her deceased dad as happy and carrying a small kagome on his neck she smirked for a while until someone tapped her so she looked up to find a smiling girl wearing a black north face sweater with washed jeans and black wedged nikes and a black beanie on her head so she took out her earphones when she started talking

"hey you can sing"

"thanks" i smiled

"im sango wanna hang with me and my friends"

"um no thanks i like the back of the classroom"

"what if we move back here"

"ok whateves doesnt matter to me"

She nodded her head and walked off after a couple minutes later she came back with two girls a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that cascaded down her back a shirt with a skeleton hand sticking up the middle finger with army fatigue pants and all black jordans while the other girl had green eyes and red hair that was pulled into two pigtails and a gray sweater-shirt black pants with two holes in the knees black combat boots and a light peach-pink scarf.

"this is rin and this is ayame" she said pointing to each girl they both nodded at kagome for approval so she nodded back and smirked they all sat down and they talked through the whole science class this went on until lunch where sango grabbed kagome's wrist and dragged her to a table with a few more people a boy with violet eyes his hair in a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck he was wearing a purple shirt and black capris with lots of pockets and purple vans then another boy with blue eyes his black hair pulled into a ponytail he was wearing a gray short sleeve shirt with a gray sweater and a red with brown sleeves jacket over it with black denim jeans and all white adidas then there was a tall boy with long silver silky hair amber eyes and was wearing all black but the boy that caught kagz eye the most was a boy with long silver hair golden eyes and two cute ears on top of his head but anyway he was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a green and blue plaid shirt with gray denim jeans thats when she grabbed sango's arm and pulled her to the side

"what"

"hold up" then she went into thought about her dad and her eyes turned blue sango saw this but kagome didnt know so sango went around her and talked to rin and ayame then miroku came up to her and touched her butt she turned around sharp and fast and punched him so hard he fell on top of another table unconscious and then

"you perverted creep **HENTAI"** she ran to him jumped on the table picked him up and a glass of water she poured the water on his head waking him up he waved hi so she smiled fakely and waved back then she threw him into the air and when he fell back down to her level she kicked him then jumped down and walked off to gym as if nothing happened everyone gawked until sango started clapping which had the whole cafeteria clapping then sango and the rest of the inu-gang (A/N:EXCEPT MIROKU OF COURSE)

followed kagome to the gym class when they made it class was already starting so they quickly changed into there gym clothes then after gym they finished the rest of there classes then the day was finally over.

 **TBC...**


	4. Awake chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Kagome walked home by herself or

so she thought so she placed her headphones in her ears and started singing her favorite song

"selfish" by PNB Rock

 _im selfish i work to hard on myself i swear you dont need nobody else i swear ..._

inuyasha thought her voice was beautiful until he realized that she lived next door to everyone he saw sango run up to kagome and tap her kagome jumped and turned around into a fighting stance with her eye's flickering between red and blue this didn't get unnoticed by the gang so sango asked

"hey kags calm down and why are your eye's changing colors"

"just drop it" kagome got out of her stance turned around and walked into her house where everyone heard

"HEY SOUTA HOW WAS SCHOOL" they chuckled while inuyasha was curious about this kagome girl about her eyes and how come during school she didnt show affection or emotion what he wanted was to learn more about this badass cold hearted girl

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone woke up at the same time and walked to school together in silence when sango said asked

"hey where's the pervert"

kagome's eye's flickered red inuyasha,sesshomaru and koga sensed this so they turned around sharply to find kagome gone they turned back around to say something but only to see kagome standing right there talking with sango this was confusing inuyasha

They walked into science took their seats in the back when the bell rung both miss Ai and miroku walked in miroku looked shooken and he shook even more when he saw kagome so he sat in the front sango felt so bad she sat in the front with him this made him happy everyone saw this they all got up to sit in the front with him except for kagome (of course) she turned to find inuyasha still sitting there

"aren't you going to go comfort your friend there"

"you need us to"

"i dont need nobody you hear me nobody everyone in my life is dead to me except my mom and my little brother" her voice was cracking and she didnt like that so her eyes started flickering between red and blue inuyasha was about say something when her eyes stopped on red she could feel it so she grabbed her black bag jumped up and ran out of the room she went to her locker picked up her skateboard then skateboarded out of school all the way home when she made it she didnt go through the front door she climbed up the god tree to her bed room she placed her skateboard down changed into her pajamas pink and white striped short sleeve shirt and matching shorts she grabbed her ipod, sketch book and color pencils climbed out her window and sat in the god tree drawing and listening to music

 **BACK AT SCHOOL**

Everyone in science looked at inuyasha so he got up as so sango rin ayame sesshomaru koga and miroku (who would have thought)

after they grabbed everything they left the school heading to kagome's house hoping she was there

" you bastard what did you say to her that could have possibly make her so mad just because she's a punk doesn't mean she doesnt have feelings"

inuyasha knew it was true they made it to kagome's house they were about to knock when kagome appeared right there eye's still red

"what do **YOU** want"

 **TBC...**


	5. Awake chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 _ **Last time on awake**_

 _ **"what do YOU want"**_

 **ON WITH THE STORY THEN**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"we came for you kagome"

"well i dont want to see you" she turned to walk off but inuyasha grabbed her wrist she turned sharply eye's dark red

" **let me go** " she yanked her hand away from him growling she turned and ran to the god tree they stared after her in disbelief then went after her only to find her sitting in her tree listening to music and drawing so inuyasha jumped up

" GAHH THE FUCK" she almost fell but inuyasha caught her

" **LET M-"** he didnt want to hear that again so he kissed her she stared wide eyed at him and when she pushed him away he growled at her

"inuyasha please leave" kagome said frightened a little bit inuyasha understood jumped from the tree walking off not answering any of his friends questions

 **5 WEEKS LATER**

" inuyasha it's been 5 weeks now dont you think you should talk to her now" sango pleaded while looking across the lunchroom to see kagz hanging out with eri yuka ayumi anddd... HOJO!

" we'll talk when she is ready" he got up dumped his tray picked up his bag and left the room sango sighed got up and left then everyone else got up to.

 **MUSIC CLASS**

Kagome sat in her usual corner trying to still avoid inuyasha and the gang as they all sat in another corner until Mr.Dai walked in

"ok class today we will be partnered into groups of eight so get partnered up" kagome was about to go with her other group until sango called her over she turned around her eyes a faint blue but eligible to see she was going to walk over when kikyo walked in front of her

"stay away from my inu-baby"

Kagome and inuyasha growled then unexpectedly kagome was straddling kikyo waist while punching her until Mr.Dai got involved and kagome swung to hit kikyo but ended up hitting Mr.Dai knocking him out she stood up her eye's purple with tears but they didnt shed inuyasha stood up setting her off completely her eyes flashed blood red she growled at him backed up towards kikyo's almost limp body picked her up and threw out the window then made a mad dash for home before inuyasha could grab her

'You baka look what you've done now' Inuyasha's demon conscience growled all inuyasha could say was

'i know'

 **TBC...**


	6. Awake chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Everyone looked shocked until both Mr.Dai and kikyo both got up Mr.Dai with a black eye and kikyo with an even more messed up face _if thats even possible_ she took out her pocket mirror looked into it and screamed

" HIGURASHIIII" suprisingly kagome walked through the front door nonchalantly as if nothing happened

" what"

" look what you did you bitch"

" oh i did that i thought that's how you always looked before i beat that ass but i guess now that i look at you if i do say so myself i did a good job" she said with a big smirk on her face she had everyone laughing until

kikyo lunged at her of course kagome dodged it

" you skank"

Then kagome froze when did she hear that

 _flashback*_

 _" IM NOT DOING ANYTHING BUT GOING TO THE CLUB WITH SAYURI"_

 _" I BET YOUR GOING TO SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR THOSE OTHER MEN YOU SKANK" Then he slapped me hit me until he saw blood until i broke up with him until i left_

 _* flashback end's*_

Her eye's turned blue a very dark blue she turned and jumped out the window

" looks like i struck a cord" kikyo laughed she didn't know kagome was still there so kagome jumped back through the window with an axe glowing hot pink and dark blue

" **NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALL'S ME A SKANK AND IF THEY DO THEY NEVER LIVE TO HEAR THE END OF IT"** She said venom dripping in her voice she lunged at kikyo with the axe in her hand only to be stopped to be stopped but by whom

 **TBC...**

inuyasha:damn you i wanted to know who it was

me:mawhahahaha cliffies

Sorry this chapter was very short


	7. Awake chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LAST TIME ON AWAKE**

 _She lunged at kikyo with the axe in her hand glowing hot pink and dark blue_ _only to be stopped to be stopped but by whom_

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN**

 **CHAPTER 7**

" Why are you trying to kill this poor girl for what she said when you know what she said is true" the man chuckled

" **YOU** "

" LET ME GO YOU BASTARD I SAID I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN WHY ARE YOU HERE HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE MORE THAN ONCE ITS YOUR FAULT ALL YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S GONE " Kagome pushed out of his arm's she got up eye's filled with tears then ran out of the room this time out of the door the gang wasnt letting her go this time so they followed her they made it to the higurashi shrine only to hear the harsh sobs of kagome and the soft cries of miss higurashi

"why why is he back momma"

"i dont know but i think it's time"

" i will avenge father's death that bastard naraku will fucking pay even if i die trying"

"I'll get kaede to train you tomorrow"

"ok mama oh yea GUYS COME IN"

As soon as she said that all three girls ran towards her giving her and her mom bear hugs

"mama can my friends stay please"

"i guess it's ok with me but they have to ask there parents and get clothes"

"omg really YAY!!!" The gang just looked at kagome in disbelief until kagome realized what she was doing she cleared her throat and went back to the emotionless kagome they all knew

"what"

"NOTHING" they all said at the same time

"mhm yea right i dont believe any of y'all but im going to let it slide because i really want you guy's to stay over so shoo shoo go ask your parents then text me what your parents say"

"um kagz we dont have your phone number" sango said

"yes you do look under k" they all did as told that's when there faces one by one turned to shock (A/N:except for sesshomaru of course)

"who put that there"

"when did this happen"

"how did this happen"

"i put it there duh"

"kagome"kaori said dragging her daughters name

"yes mama" she said with a weak smile

"did you-"

"i swear i wasn't going to steal it as you can obviously tell i put it back" she whined to her mama

"your _lucky...this time"_

"i heard that"

"upstairs now"

"but-"

"NOW"

she knew she wasn't winning that argument so she went upstairs talking about no fun mom's when she made it upstairs she could hear her friend's dying of laughter

"SHUT UP"

 **TBC...**

 **Trivia question:do you have an idea of who stopped her?**


	8. Awake chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **CHAPTER 8**

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight" kagome said lying on her bed

" i dont know but I'm sooooo bored and i dont want to sleep yet" sango said rolling over onto kagome's back

" OH i know lets play truth or dare" miroku suggested making everyone jump from the sudden outburst but everyone nodded their heads yes except for sesshomaru he been went to bed

" um sure im in" kagz agreed

" if your in then were in" sango stated pointing at rin ayame and herself while also getting off of kagome's back

" i guess what can be the worst outta all of this" kouga said then all of a sudden there gazes turned to inuyasha who was currently playing with buyo

"HEY leave the fat cat alone inuyasha" kagome warned inuyasha but he didnt seem to hear kagome so kagome got up and pinched inuyasha sensitive doggy ear

"*YELP*owww THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR WHENCH" he growled at kagome rubbing his ear she smiled innocently

"i said LEAVE THE FAT CAT ALONE"

"why he likes it when i play with his paws and dangle him" he said matter of factly in a childish voice

"I'm going to hang you if you dont leave him alone" she picked the cat up

" bye bye kitty" inuyasha waved at the cat

"are all boys so freaking dense" she said to no one in particular but of course inuyasha miroku and kouga being the stupid one's raised there hands as if asking permission to speak so kagome growled inhumanly

" shut the fuck up" then she stormed out of her room with the girls behind her shaking there heads

"what's there problem" they all shrugged then followed the girls downstairs only to find them setting up kagome's ipod to a speaker

"what are you _guy's doing" inuyasha asked_

 _" where bout to sing" kagome said matter of factly_

 _" moment for life" by Nicki Minaj_

(k) _I fly with stars in the skies_

(s) _I am no longer trying to_

 _survive_

(r) _I believe that life is a prize_

(a) _But to live doesnt mean your_

 _alive_

(k) _Dont worry bout me and who i_

 _fire_

(s) _I get what i desire its my_

 _empire_

(a) _And yes i call the shots i am_

 _the umpire_

(r) _I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire (pire)_

(k) _In this very moment im king_

 _This very moment i slay_

 _goliath with a sling_

 _This very moment i bring_

 _Put it on everything that i will retire with the ring_

 _I wil retire with the crown_

 _yes_

 _no im not lucky im blessed_

 _clap for the heavy weight champ_

 _me_

 _but i couldnt do it all along we_

young money raise me

DING DONG*

"fuck" kags said irritated

"I'll get it" she walked to the door

"wh--"she froze in mid sentence a what stood before her

"MAMAAA" She tried running for her mother but the man at the door walked in and grabbed her wrist

 **BACK WITH THE INU GANG**

" wonder who it was" they all nodded there head's in agreement when they heard kags yell

"MAMAAA"

" the door is probably for her mom" that's when they heard a crash so they ran into the kitchen to find four guys knocked out on the floor and kagome beating two more of there asses by herself so the gang helped too by taking on the more that came in until

" kago--"

"mama" she looked behind man that she was fighting and saw...

 **TBC...**

 **ME:mwahahaha *starts choking on** air*

 **JUDGE:serves you right** you hoolagan

 **ME:piss off you punta**

 **JUDGE:but seriously a cliffy if i wasn't signed to legal right's i would kick your free ass**

 **ME:ok ok sheesh touche**


	9. Awake chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LAST TIME ON AWAKE**

 _ **"Kago-"**_

 _ **Kagome looked behind the man she was fighting and saw...**_

 **CHAPTER 9**

"mama" she said below a whisper then she broke down into sobs she crawled over to her mom's limp body and rocked back and forth

" **kagomee this would have never happened if you just came with me** " the man growled out in a sing song voice

" fuck you it wasn't my fault and now it's your turn to die all these years you made me but this time i wont let you get to me i wont run into your filthy arms **I WONT COME CRYING TO YOU"** she growled out then it happened she called her reki and keiki miko and demon power's she started pulsing

" **you think that you can get me like you did when i was thirteen well this time it's not gonna work i am NOT afraid of you anymore i was waiting to come back so i can truly show you how much i love you"** with those word's she pulsed faster and then she transformed

" **i am NOT following you again it's time for you to die"** then they started fighting and it seemed kagome was winning until naraku disappeared into thin air

 **" the fucking coward has the nerve"** she jumped to her mother's side and prayed then a few minutes later her mom's dead body dissipated into thin air

" bye momma when i kill him I'll bring you and pa back to life but for now i need to leave you " them she transformed into her regular self then passed out

" kagz kagz OMG!!!!KAGZZZZ WAKE UP"

 _'dont worry sango-chan I'll wake up when I'm ready but i need to rest'_

this CAN'T be happening we need to take her--"

"don't do it i need to sleep please" kagome used her little bit of strength then passed out fully this time

" come on help me lift her body" sango asked inuyasha who could pick kagome up easily so he picked her up bridal style and walked to her room then placed her on the bed under her covers then he left the room closing the door behind him when he made it downstairs he walked to the basement to sleep and everyone took that as there signal also so everyone went to there respected rooms and went to bed.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

" do you think she'll ever wake up" sango whined

" sango she can wake up any moment so just be paitent"

" why is school so fucking long" sango complained more

" ok that's it stop your fucking complaining before i make you"

" touche what miss your girlfriend" sango teased dragging the girlfriend part but that did it inuyasha got up and ran all the way to higurashi shrine he had been taking care of souta while kagome was still passed out so he considered this to be his home until kagome woke up he made it to the shrine so he jumped to her window sill and walked in

"hey how's it going are you ever going to wake up everyone misses you i miss kagome did you know ever since we met i been in love with you" then it happened she pulsed and kept pulsing until it got faster and faster and faster then she opened her eyes

" i love you to inuyasha" then she fell asleep into a deep slumber

 **TBC...**


	10. Awake chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LAST TIME ON AWAKE**

"hey how's it going are you ever going to wake up everyone misses you i miss kagome did you know ever since we met i been in love with you" then it happened she pulsed and kept pulsing until it got faster and faster and faster then she opened her eyes.

"i love you to inuyasha" then she fell asleep into a deep slumber.

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

Its been a week since kagome fell asleep what they didnt expect was a totally perfect kagome :) WRONG.

The gang was used to not seeing kagome but then they saw her it was actully her they ran up to her sango was the first to reach kagome she grabbed kagome's shoulder to turn her around only to come face to face with a girl with dark purple eye's and a solemn face.

"sorry i th-"

"it's fine you have the right girl if your looking for kagome higurashi" she replied slowly.

"OH KAGOME" sango shouted while latching onto her bestfriend who didn't hug back they didn't realize a figure heading towards them.

"hey kagome" the boy said happily so kagome turned around while inuyasha growled lowly at Hojo.

"what do you want" she crossed her arm's while shifting her weight to her right foot.

"nothing i heard you was in a coma so i bought you a teddy bear and some roses" he handed her the object's and she took them.

"if your asking me out this is not working" she dropped the roses on the floor took the bear's head in her right hand and all you heard was a slight tear she dropped the body near the roses and placed the bear's head in his hands then stepped foward on the roses and in a calm voice said slowly.

"try again when im dead and if you ask and im not dead that's going to be you next" she stated pointing to the bear's head then after a couple seconds she stormed off with an aura that could kill.

" come on guy's" sango pulled the girl's behind her knowing the boys would just follow when they reached the hallway of there science room they heard.

" AIEEEEEEEEEEEE" screeched someone so they ran in to find a smirking kagome and a completely drenched kikyo.

"hey kinky-ho you gotta a little something right here" kagome snickered as she circled her face with a finger then both girl's noticed the gang but kagome didnt really care as of kikyo she just grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him to her table and started talking his poor dog ears off while pushing her breast against his arm then Ms.Kagaku walked in and told everyone to be seated then the whole day went like this.

( **A/N:im going to skip to the winter break** )

"i can't wait for winter break" kagome yawned stretching.

"yea two weeks of-"

"FREEDOM" the two girl's yelled together then laughing at the end.

"so what are we doing this week" kagome asked.

"well first im getti-"

"if you say laid i swear to god im gonna punch you so hard you wont be able to get laid" kagome threatened.

"because we all know you are still a v" everyone oh-ed except sesshy and miroku.

"hey kagz i got questions for you" sango stated.

"you little girl can ask away and ill be at your service to answer" kagome replied cooly.

"REALLY cool because I've had thing's on my mind I've been willing to ask you" sango rambled.

"sango sango sango SANGO" sango stopped talking.

"please shut UP and ask your freaking question before i explode of unwanted _happiness_ " she shuddered at the happiness part.

" ok well one why do your eye's change color what demon were you why have you changed what do you mean your gonna bring your ma and pa back how do you know naraku I've ne-"

"slow down onee-sango-chan one question at a time" kagome corrected herself.

"were you bout to call me onee-chan OMG YOU TOTALLY WERE" sango squealed jumping up and down.

"how is anyone supposed to fear her if she acts like _This_ " kagome ephasized this.

"it's sango gotta love her" miroku sighed.

"yea you sure love her alright" inuyasha and kagome murmured then looked at each other kagome stared as if she was in a trans then she remembered what inuyasha said to her and what she said back she jumped up and ran to her motorcycle not even bothering to put on her helmet and drove off everyone looked at inuyasha again.

"i swear i didn't do anything this time" he stood with both hands up and shook his head no.

SIGH

"lets go before she practically kills herself this time" then they were off.

 **TBC...**


	11. Awake chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

They made it to the higurashi shrine and knocked and this time souta came to the door on his phone.

"hey guy's upstairs" then he turned and walked back to the living room.

They all rushed upstairs once upstairs sango pulled ayame and rin up to the front with her and said.

"wait here" the boy's nodded as the three girl pushed into kagome's bedroom inuyasha caught a glimpse of kagome in her windowsill then the girls closed the door inuyasha wanted to stay but sesshomaru pulled him downstairs making his ears droop flat against his head.

"kagome what happened why did you run off like that" sango asked casually as kagome wrote something onto her pad.

'I told inuyasha i loved him' all three girls read it over before squealing like someone was killing them and then a few seconds later the boy's were in kagome's room.

"what?what happened" inuyasha asked trying to sniff out the demon when his eye's landed on kagome's she stared back then she tilted backwards

"KAGOME" inuyasha and the girl's yelled running to the window to find a perfectly fine kagome walking across the yard when sango sighed turned towards inuyasha and slapped him so hard he was cradling his cheek.

"OW what the hell was that for"

"whatever you said or did to her you beter fix it or you'll be talking to no one but my fist for the next ten week's you got it buster" inuyasha just nodded as he jumped out the window and followed kagome across the yard once he found her in the well house she turned around and said

"why inuyasha is my pain funny to you or something" she asked

"what what do you mean pain i didnt do nothin to you" he stated in shock.

"why did you tell me that you loved me no one can love someone as cold hearted as me so what makes you so different inuyasha." she asked.

"because i know what it feels liike to lose family" he stated sadly.

"keh yea right you have a mom dad and--" he cut her off.

"JUST STOP ok i lost my twin sister when she was born and at that matter i almost lost my mom so tell me i dont know what it feels like to lose family because i do ok" he started to tear up because he told no one but the gang excluding koga.

"oh inuyasha im sorry i had no idea" she placed a hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off harshly.

"damn right you didnt know so stop jumping to conclusions" she just looked at the ground and nodded her head he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

" and anyone could love someone like you it's just you have to open up to them more" he used his other arm to hook it around her waist and brought her closer he leaned his head down and when he didnt see any hesitation from her he closed the gap and smirked in the kiss when he felt her kiss back after a while they both pulled back due to the lack of air.

"so what does **_this_** make ** _us_** " she asked ephasizing this and us he shrugged then smiled brightly at her showing his fangs.

"boyfriend and girlfriend" they both asked together.

"sure why not" they stated together again making each other laugh.

 **TBC...**


	12. Awake chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

"so you guy's are--"

"a thing,couple,boyfriend and girlfriend yea pretty much" she confirmed to the girl's they all stood there for a second before squealing really loud.

 **WITH THE BOY'S**

"so inuyasha" kouga started

"yes were dating ok" inuyasha answered the unasked question then they heard.

"SQUEEEEEEEL" the boys jumped up and ran upstairs when they made it to kagome's room they found the light off and a movie was about to play so the boy's picked up there girl's and sat down it was a perfect scene kouga was sitting in front of the bed with ayame sitting in between his legs slouched and leaning against him sesshomaru was sitting in a bean bag with his legs crossed while rin sat in his legs miroku was laying on his stomach while sango was laying on top of him kagome was leaning against her headboard with her legs crossed inuyasha put his head in her lap while she played with his hair and ears occasionally getting a growl or pur from him they were all happy they didnt realize a shadow outside kagome's window.

 **WITH NARAKU**

"Kanna what did you see" naraku asked while kanna showed him a photo of everyone in there positions watching the movie when his eye's landed on the smiling kagome with Inuyasha's head in her lap.

"the fuck she's not supposed to be happy and that's exactly what she's gonna be kagome trust me when i say i will get you back then punish you for betraying me"

 **WITH THE GANG**

Kagome felt an aura so she turned towards the window she noticed the window was open she looked down at the napping inuyasha she maneuvered his head off her lap grabbed her sweats and sweater and threw them over her tank and shorts she noticed rin kouga and sesshomaru were still up so she walked to the window when kouga asked

"hey were you goin" causing him to catch rin and sesshomaru's attention to.

"im just sittin in the god tree for a while I'll be back" she answered when she saw him nod she climbed to the top of the tree and sat looking at the star's when her mouth was covered and her legs and arm's were grabbed she thrashed and thrashed but then all she saw next was darkness.

 **WITH THE GANG**

After a while inuyasha noticed his lack of warmth so he opened his eye's and looked around everyone was sleep except for sesshomaru and kouga.

"hey where's kagome" he asked sitting up.

"she's in the tree" koga pointed towards the window inuyasha nodded and hopped out the window and jumped to the top when he got there he saw a little girl in all white holding a mirror with a man's face on it inuyasha was about to attack the girl when the man talked.

"im naraku and if you come looking for kagome she will die then he backed out of the mirror and inuyasha saw kagome passed out and chained to the wall Inuyasha's eye's flashed red he growled.

"I'm gonna get her back naraku no way in HELL im letting you take my happiness away from me" inuyasha growled out then he jumped back into kagome's room with a loud thump waking everyone up.

"yo man wassup where's kags" koga said noticing Inuyasha's eye's were red.

" **that bastard naraku took her and im gonna go get her** " venom dripped in his voice.

"were coming to" sango stated catching everyone's nod of approval.

"ok it's settled everyone get ready because the second the sun shows im out" everyone nodded and started getting ready.

 **TBC...**


	13. Awake chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

So after an hour or two inuyasha and the gang couldn't find any trail of kagome **they** were bout to give up but inuyasha was still trying to find her.

 **WITH KAGOME**

She woke an hour later she got to the warehouse and has been trying to break out of her chain's she didn't stop until her wrist started bleeding.

 ** _you fool that monk try contacting him through your spiritual power_**

 ** _hurry before that bastard comes_**

where the hell were you when i couldn't control my eye color and demon in front of my friend's you freaking douche bag

 ** _hey kagome lin higurashi right now is not the time to be fightin call the damn perverted monk to you_**

ok ok

 ** _thank you_**

punta

 ** _stupid--_**

"well well well looks like someone is finally up" naraku practically sang.

"yea yea yea im back and badder then ever now set me free and maybe when i break out of these damned chains i wont fucking kil your ass now SET ME FREE YOU BASTARD"she yelled the last part.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk looks like someone needs to learn her manners" naraku side stepped into a dark corner and grabbed something then he came back out with a knife in his hand.

"at least it will look like and accident" then he dug the knife into her side and dragged it to her hip then kagome cried out so loud that if any was around they'd be able to hear her and then blood started to flow.

"next time you decide you wanna speak to me in a **tone** think again" then naraku walked while kagome looked at his retreating form slowly falling into darkness.

'inuyasha' was the last thing she thought then she fell into darkness.

 **TBC...**


	14. Awake chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

After bleeding out for a while kagome's demon and miko healed her wound and stopped the bleeding waking kagome up.

"what am i going to do now" kagome asked her fateful " _gaurdian angles_ ".

 **jinja this girl is seriouly clueless**

 ** _akuma we_ _both know it's_ _KAGOME HIGURASHI what the hell do you expect_**

 **your right**

you guy's do realize i can hear you

 ** _we know_**

wow that was rude

 **yea yea yea but you still love us now hurry and contact miroho**

hahahaha that was funny i might start callin him that then she pushed her miko powers towards mirokus monk power monku then she started pulsing and a barrier formed around her.

A/N: naraku put a spell on her powers making it impossible for her to use them.

 **WITH THE INUTACHI**

"inuyasha come on it's been a day you need rest kagome is a strong girl she will be totally fine" miroku tried reasoning with inuyasha for the three tired girls sake.

"you guy's can rest im not giving up" inuyasha so stubbornly replied miroku moved foward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder then he passed out and started pulsing then a barrier formed around him.

"MIROKU WAKE UP" sango yelled and that was the last thing he heard before he fell into darkness sango ran and tried to hug him but she got shocked and pushed back from him.

" ow the hell why is there a barrier around him why cant i touch him" sango sobbed then inuyasha felt a pull from miroku's barrier and started walking foward until he was inside the barrier he could feel her he could feel kagome he jumped out of the barrier.

"inuyasha what's wrong" sango sniffled a little.

"i know where kagome is" he stated then everyone turned and looked at him.

 **TBC...**


End file.
